Fat Tony's Secret life
by Xtreme-T-Bagger
Summary: Fat tony is a average fat bastard looking for adventure.Rated M for pokemon abuse and drug abuse and SEX ch 10 out!please read and review! I NEED REVIEWS TO WRITE IT MORE INTERESTING AND THAT REVIEW IS GONNA MOTOVATE ME SO PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Fat Tony's Secret life.

Chapter 1 : Steroids

It all started when i saw a cool pokemon named pikachu, He was training by himself and i went to pet him but he shocked me. I got so pissed i took my bag and in it was Rice crispy and steroids. I ate the whole bottle of steroids and became huge!  
I punched him and beated him up.I used the master ball i stole from proffesor du du head and captured him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : new pokemon

I went to visit proffesor du du head when he gave me a call about missing master ball. I charged in without asking and told him "what?". Proffesor asked me if i took it and i told him no.  
Proffesor du du head showed me a video footage of me taking it so i got my gun which i stole and shot him. I took all his rare pokemons and ran off.  
I went to see what pokemons he had and it was all garbage except for Fattytron. I stared at him and he made me fat and that was how i was known as Fat Tony the first.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Brock

I ran and I saw this kid named Ash and he was running with a fry pan and i asked him what are you doing with that fry pan?   
He answered me and said " Its for brock, his making me food!"  
I told him im following him and we saw brock.  
Ash ran to him and Brock grabbed the pan and beat the crap out of Ash. He was dead and i liked his style, but i saw another body that looked like a hot girl all undressed.  
He saw me and charged to beat me up with the pan so i got my rice crispy and bribed him with it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 : Rival

So i was walking and i saw team rocket eating some rice crispy so i got my pikachu and put a bomb inside his body and made him explode when he went near the team rocket.  
BOOM! the team rocket died and i took there rice crispy and I gave some to my suicune. Just then i saw a police man arresting brock and he had some of my rice crispy and i took it.  
I kept spying and he was in jail now.  
I left and saw Ronald Mc Donald , my rival ever since kid.  
I got my steroids and made my suicune take the whole thing and he became big as steelix! I told suicune to use Blizzard and be froze Ronald and I got my gun and shot at him.  
My rival was finally dead and now my new motto was to kill FattyTron and Proffeser du du head brother , Proffesor Dicky Dick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Rival

So i was walking and i saw team rocket eating some rice crispy so i got my pikachu and put a bomb inside his body and made him explode when he went near the team rocket.  
BOOM! the team rocket died and i took there rice crispy and I gave some to my suicune. Just then i saw a police man arresting brock and he had some of my rice crispy and i took it.  
I kept spying and he was in jail now.  
I left and saw Ronald Mc Donald , my rival ever since kid.  
I got my steroids and made my suicune take the whole thing and he became big as steelix! I told suicune to use Blizzard and be froze Ronald and I got my gun and shot at him.  
My rival was finally dead and now my new motto was to kill FattyTron and Proffeser du du head brother , Proffesor Dicky Dick.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dialga

It was a hot day and i saw a strange pokemon come out from nowhere and he ate my rice crispy and thats when i got mad!  
I summoned suicune and made him use all his attacks and it didn't do nothing so I gave him steroids and oviously you know what happens then but he still was too strong.  
I couldnt stand it so i got my nife and cut suicune up and put bombs inside( it isn't regular bombs its nuclear)  
I told dialga to com here and i kicked him so he came charging but i threw suicune and he blew up!  
Instead of dieing he was a freak! A FREAK I TELL YAH he was so ugly he made elite 4 momma's look good.  
So palkia came to recue me but he was no match for freak dialga so i gave palkia some steroids and rice crispy so he became super!

GUESS WHO THE WINNER WAS??

A( Freak dialga) B ( Drugged palkia)

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE ANSWER


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Winner is?  
I saw drugged palkia and freak dialga in an intence battle and it was almost tied so i got my rice crispy and fead it to palkia and now he was really strong!! Freak dialga used time of crap and made palkia turn into crap and palkia used special fart and poisoned freak dialga. It was really intence and i took my chance and shot dialga BANG BANG BANG and shot once on his ball sack BANG, all i can say is it now depends on palkia alone.  
While dialga was really weak palkia used SUPER DUPER METAL FARTY CLAW and it went through dialga head and cut it off but inside it was acually FATTYTRON my worst enemy or should i say my sworn enemy so i got my gun but it was out of bullets so i was MAD MAD and got my steroids and took it all and beat the crap out of Fattytron but then palkia stopped me and he tried to finish him off but FattyTron made palkia as fat as fat lardo himself and i was wondering why i was talking like a old hill billy on a ramping pie eating contest! Palkia was so fat he couldnt move so all i can do was  
grab his nutsack and cut it off and put bombs in it and blow up FATTY TRON MY ENEMY GRRRR.. I blew him up and cut his face skin of and worn it like a mask and said" BLAH BLAH BLAH I DIED AND LOST TO FAT TONY BLAH BLAH BLAH IM A FATTY "hahahah i said it made me felt better but i still had to kill 2 mor fattytrons in this world to save my anger from exploding like a hillbilly on a turkey wednesday an no refund.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Amu nation

I went to the amu nation to buy bullets for my gun since it was out of bullets but i had no cash on me so i gave the store clerk steroids and rice crispy, for some very strange reason they didnt like rice crispy I WAS IN SUCH A SHOCK I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK but i asked why ? and he replies" It all happened when i was a little boy, hmmm around my 50s i choked on a rice crispy bar and almost died" and i asked him , HOW OLD ARE YOU!!? and he said 52, i was laughing my ass off and threw my steroids at his face!  
He said to me since you likeds my rice crispy death almost story you can have this pack of bullets but all these rice crispy and steroids are mine, i agreed on it. I asked him why he wants rice crispy and he told me to make tasty bullets that will make your enemys tremble in hunger and i could have made billions with that idea so i shot him and left.  
My next plan was to meet Proffesor du du head assistant, proffesor poopy head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bank Robbery

I needed some cash on me so i went to the bank of pallet town and i saw ash's mom talking to some banker and winking at him.  
I told Ash's mom that Ash died and she told me he was just a kid i adopted, his not really mine his acually a girl but i told him he was a boy and took out his breast thingy maginy so it was flat and stuck a stick on his private place so that it looked like he was a boy but acually he never felt a boner in his life.

After i heard that i was really surprised...  
I got my gun and and screamed FREAZE and shot mrs kechup or kechum but what ever there both retared names.  
I shot her and people said WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I told them she was a internation drug dealer / hooker.  
They asked me how do you know and i told them, INTERNET and also Ash told me before he died and past away.  
They asked me where the bodie was and i told them only Brock knows that, his a fry pan masacrer who kills people with is deadly known fry pan of DOOM ( DUN DUN DUN)

I got my gun and told the banker to fill the sack with money and he did and officer jenny came and she had a thing with fat people so she let me free but in return i had to meet her at her apartment.


End file.
